What's The Use?
by weepingwriter
Summary: COMPLETE! She forgave him once. But what’s the use of forgiving him again if she’s not the only one hurting this time? Brucas. Future.
1. Never Again

_I am so, so, so, so, so bad for starting a new story_

_I am so, so, so, so, so bad for starting a new story. Well ok it's new to you guys but it's been sitting on lined paper in my Spanish notebook for a long, long, long time. Ash-face decided she needed a piece of paper to draw me a picture and read this and loved it. So here I am writing it and you're reading it. Hehe._

_This story is dedicated to my lovely friends- Ash-face (as I love to call Ashley) and Moo-Moo The Cow (also known as Megan- long story with the name so don't ask). I don't know where I would be with out you girls begging me to post this story. So here I am doing it._

_Disclaimer: The title and lyrics at the bottom are named after a song called What's The Use by Tyler Hilton (written for Chad & Sophia when they separated), and the chapter title is a song by Kelly Clarkson._

_Summary: She forgave him once. But what's the use of forgiving him again if she's not the only one hurting this time? Brucas. Future._

* * *

**What's The Use?**

By Denver

**Chapter One: Never Again**

_"Fool me once- shame on you. Fool me twice- shame on me." – Sister Karen The Great (To me at least)_

"You want me to forgive you Luke? You came home from work five hours later then you said you would. Plus you have lipstick on your shirt!" Brooke yelled. She was trying her hardest to stay quiet for the sake of the three sleeping kids upstairs or so she thought where sleeping.

"Brooke come on I had to stay after to finish a project for work."

"Why didn't you call then? Huh? If you had a project to finish why is there red lipstick stain on your shirt and don't tell me it's from me cause I do not where this red lipstick?"

"I don't know." Lucas yelled. They've been going at it like this every night and it's been getting on his nerves the most. "I forgot to call ok? I'm sorry but I've got caught up in finishing this thing so I could come home early tomorrow."

"Yeah right. Who is she Luke? Who?"

"Mommy?" a little blonde haired four-year-old girl said rubbing her sleepy chocolate brown eyes.

"Shannon what's wrong?"

"You yelling to much." Shannon said sticking her head in to her mother's neck.

"Sorry Shan." Brooke smiled. Her kids could always help her put a smile on her face even in the worst of times. "Go lay in mommy's bed for a little bit. Ok? I'll be right there." Brooke said watching her daughter slowly walk to the stairs of their four-bedroom house in Tree Hill, making sure her child was out the room before she continued. "Who the hell is she?"

"Who is who?" Lucas said scrunching up his forehead- which he only did when he was lying.

"Who is the girl Luke? Who is the girl that you find more important then our son's first soccer game?" Brooke yelled. She was the one who had to break it to Landon that his dad chose work over his soccer game. Who wants to break it to a six-year-old that?

"I forgot about it ok and there is no girl for the last time! I did that to you once in high school and I couldn't do it again."

"It's Peyton again isn't it?" Brooke said getting no response. "It is."

"Brooke…"

"How long Luke?" Brooke asked angry as hell she was ready to explode; throwing things at him would've been her plan if her babies weren't just up the stairs. "I asked how fucking long Luke!"

"Cheery…"

"Lucas Eugene Scott don't you dare call me that." Brooke yelled tying her hair into a pony tale. "How long? How long have you been sleeping with that whore?"

"Daddy you home?" Landon said running down the stairs. His eyes matching the exact color of his Dad's but the hair and dimpled smile that all three kids have is definitely from Brooke.

"Hey buddy." Lucas said putting on a fake smile to tell his son everything is ok. "How was your soccer game?"

"I got a goal!" the six-year-old cheered his face lighting up with happiness. He loved soccer just as much as the older Scott brothers- Lucas and Nathan love basketball. "We won."

"That great Landon."

"Babe go upstairs ok? It's way past your bedtime, and I already let you stay up an hour longer." Brooke said probably ruining the moment for the son and father.

"Mommy." Landon begged with a pout. He wanted to tell Lucas about the game more.

"Landon Keith Scott get upstairs now!" Brooke yelled as Landon ran off right up the stairs. "Now will you answer my fucking question Lucas?"

"Brooke come on."

"I want to know."

"Um…" Lucas said.

"Lucas tell me." Brooke cried. He promised her when they got back together he would never again cheat on her, but like Haley always told her, 'Once a cheater, always a cheater.'

"Six Months."

"A fucking six months Luke!"

"I've been wanting to tell you Cheery."

"Then why didn't you have the guts to do it from the start?"

"It started when we split up for that month. I was so down Brooke, she was there." Lucas said putting his head down. He just couldn't look at Brooke just crying like that, all he wanted to do was to comfort her, but right now that was not an option. Just watching her break down was the only thing he could do.

"I want you out now! Pack a bag Luke and get the hell out of my house and away from the kids and me." Brooke yelled as a loud wailing scream came rushing through the house. "Now I have to go deal with Allie but I want you out of this house when I'm done." Brooke yelled whipping the tears as she ran to her youngest daughters room.

"Momma!" Allie yelled stomping her little feet on the mattress of her crib, holding on to the side rail so she wouldn't fall. "Momma!"

"I'm here baby girl." Brooke said picking up the crying a year and a half chocolate hair and eyes- more to say Allie was a replica of Brooke.

"Momma."

"Did mommy and daddy wake you pretty girl?" Brooke said getting a nod. As soon as Allie Savannah Scott was born she was the new pretty girl in the Brucas household, and Brooke wasn't complaining to that especially since Shannon was the princess. Allie had to have a nickname too. "I'm sorry Allie."

"Dada!" Allie said as her head lifted right off of Brooke's shoulder when Lucas walked into the room.

"Hey my Pretty Girl." Lucas smiled taking Allie out of Brooke's arms.

"I thought I told you to leave?"

"Can't I say goodbye to my own kids?"

"Whatever." Brooke said walking out of the room.

"Bye-bye for now Allie." Lucas said kissing the top of his daughters' curly chocolate brown hair as he placed her back into her crib.

"No." cried Allie. No, let's just say is Allie's favorite word at this time.

"Allie I got to go. Momma will be back in soon." Lucas said giving her one last kiss as he walked out of the room.

"Daddy don't leave!" Shannon yelled. For being a mommy's girl since birth, she was acting like a daddy's girl now.

"Shan I'll be back soon ok?" Lucas said trying to be strong for his kids. "Help mommy out with Allie ok?"

"Ok daddy. I love you." The four-year-old cried into her dad's shoulder.

"I love you too princess."

"Daddy will you still come to my soccer games?" Landon asked.

"Give me a call when you have one and I'll be there."

"You promise me?" Landon said sticking out his pinkie finger.

"I promise buddy."

"Get out now Luke."

"God Brooke just give me a second."

"I want you out."

"Bye Brooke." Lucas said leaving.

"I don't like you mommy. You made daddy leave." Cried Shannon as she ran to her purple fairy room.

"Shan."

"Thanks a lot Lucas." Brooke said to herself as she walked down the hallway after Shannon.

_**But I'm back to nothing  
if she leaves me where I am  
Don't you get it?  
I'm just waiting for the truth to tumble down  
Sure I'm holding something  
But what's the use in being honest now?**_

_Hope you all liked it. It's making me sad to write this with this depressing song. But I guess when you are in already a depressing mood it couldn't help any less._

_Anyway. The saying in the beginning is from one of my teachers- who we love so much. She always puts a smile on our faces. Her and Mr. Keen, but he is for a whole different reason._

_I hope you all enjoyed it. I love writing depressing stuff when I'm in a bad mood blasting Papa Roach and Nirvana. Such a weird mix- I know. Please review._

_Oh yeah. I hope everyone enjoys one tree hill tonight. I know I will._


	2. I'm Sorry

_Hey Party Peeps. So this story is a hit like my other two out right now but I'll stick with it and see what happens. Hope it's something good that happens soon._

_Only three reviews? It made me cry. BUT I want to thank: evergloweyes, oth234234, and onetreehillgirl066. I hope you guys like this chapter._

_Disclaimer: The title is named after a song called What's The Use by Tyler Hilton (written for Chad & Sophia when they separated), and the chapter title and lyrics are a song called Sorry by Buckcherry._

_Summary: She forgave him once. But what's the use of forgiving him again if she's not the only one hurting this time? Brucas. Future._

_So everyone as I said last chapter I wrote this in Spanish class. Yippy my new favorite class cause we do nothing in it._

_Hope you enjoy it._

**What's The Use?**

By Denver

**Chapter Two: I'm Sorry**

_"This time I think I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right"_

"Luke mail for you!" Karen said. Since being kicked out of his own home by his wife Lucas has been staying with Karen and Lilly in his old house and sleeping in his old room that hasn't changed since he left for college.

"What is it?" Lucas said as Karen handed him the envelope.

"I don't know. Some man dropped it off earlier while you where at work." Karen answered.

"Crap."

"Lucas Scott watch the language." Karen stated, "What is it?"

"Divorce papers."

"You knew this was coming Luke. You did such a stupid, stupid thing."

"I know I did, and I'm sorry for that." Lucas said. "Hales won't talk to me. Brooke won't let me see my own kids. Things couldn't get any worse." Lucas said reading the papers. "I'll be back later."

"What the hell are you doing here Luke?" Brooke said as soon as she opened the door. She didn't ever again see him; I guess that's not going to happen.

"You are not taking those kids from me!" Lucas yelled.

"I think you can't raise them."

"That's shit Brooke and you know it."

"Wait till a judge hears you skipped your sons' first soccer game to fuck some slut." Brooke yelled at him.

"Brooke please don't take them. Come on. They are mine too."

"Sadly."

"I get it Brooke, you're still mad at me."

"I'm not mad Luke. I hurt. You promised me when we got back together and you broke that." Brooke cried. "You killed me Luke."

"Can't a guy every be forgiven?"

"Yeah the first time. Not the second. Especially when there're kids involved."

"Daddy!" Shannon said running right into her dad's arms. "You're home!"

"I'm not staying Princess."

"But you got too."

"I got too?" Lucas smiled looking at Brooke who just rolled her eyes.

"Mommy let daddy stay!" Begged Shannon. "I'll be a good girl and won't go to time out if you let him stay."

"Shannon Natalie Scott!" Brooke yelled. She talked to Shannon and Landon about Lucas not living here anymore. I guess they didn't like that? Who would like that their dad didn't live with them anymore? "I already said no before."

"But mommy I want daddy home." Shannon said with tears in her eyes.

"Brooke just let me have the kids just for the day, please?"

"Luke."

"Mommy, let us go with Daddy."

"Shannon."

"Mommy." Shannon said copying her mother's tone and putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't copy me Shannon." Brooke told the young girl.

"Mommy but it's just for the day and we never get to see daddy."

"Babe it's been a week." Brooke laughed.

"Daddy!" Landon said running inside the house.

"Hey bud. Where were you that you got all dirty?"

"Aunt Haley took Jamie and me to soccer." Landon proudly said. "We have a game tomorrow."

"Oh really?"

"Yep." Landon said nodding his head.

"Well I guess tomorrow I'm going to a soccer game." Lucas smiled kissing the top of his son's blond hair.

"Really? Daddy you going to come?" Landon excitedly said.

"Of course."

"Kids go play outside for a little bit." Brooke said with a smiled. Of course she's happy her kids are happy again, but she is still not happy.

"But mommy." Both the four and six-year-old complained.

"Guys listen to your mom." Lucas said, of course both kids did follow.

"Luke you have to stop making excuses that you can't follow through with." Brooke said.

"I'm not making excuses Brooke. I told Landon I'll be at his games for soccer so I'm going to be there."

"Yeah right. You're going to get his hopes up and then break them."

"Brooke."

"No Lucas. You know it's true. You did it to Shannon at her dance recital last year. You ended up spending the whole time on your cell phone at work."

"She was three Brooke. It's not like she would remember."

"She would Luke. Everyone else dad was there to congratulate them but hers."

"I was sorry but I got held up at work."

"You always get held up."

"I can't help it Brooke. I needed to get some money."

"Luke we didn't need money. We didn't even need this house. All those kids wanted was you to be there. Not at work."

"Momma!" Allie's voice screamed through out the house.

"Can I grab her?"

"I don't know Luke."

"Brooke she's my daughter too."

"Oh just like Peyton's son is your son?" Brooke smirked.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled. "Where the hell did you hear that?"

"Haley and your whore." Brooke smirked.

"I know nothing about that. Nothing Brooke. I doubt it's true." Lucas yelled. "Brooke let me just take my kids for today and you can take them back tomorrow at Landon's soccer game."

"Fine, but if one of them has a bruise you are dead."

"Got it." Lucas smiled taking the stairs two at a time rushing to his baby-girls room.

"Dada!"

"Hey my pretty girl." Lucas said taking his daughter out of her cherry wood crib.

"Dada!" Allie smiled her little dimpled smile hugging Lucas as tight as she could.

"I missed you little girl."

"Daddy mommy says we get to spend the night with you!" Landon yelled running into his baby sister's room.

"Can we?" Shannon said running into the room a few seconds after her older brother did.

"I think you can." Lucas smiled getting a hug from all three of his kids at once.

"We going to grandma's?"

"If you guys want to?" Lucas said getting nods from his two oldest kids. "Well I guess we are going to grandma's."

"Go grab your coats guys." Brooke said walking into the room.

"I don't like that puffy thing." Protest Shannon.

"Shan its twenty degrees out. You're wearing your coat." Brooke said

"Daddy wouldn't make me wear one." Brooke cringed at that. That how it was going to be from now on. She was going to be compared to Luke for everything her and the kids did.

"Oh yes I would Shan." Lucas laughed watching the girl stomp her little feet out the door with a 'Davis pout' as Haley joked about it on her face. "And get the pout off your face."

"Don't you dare hurt any of them!" Brooke yelled. They kids where all she had left in her life. No more perfect looking family. No more husband.

"Brooke they are my kids too."

"Yeah and that's the bad thing." Brooke remarked.

"I'm sorry Brooke. What else do you want me to do? I wish I could go back in time and change it but I can't."

"I wanted you not to do it to me again Luke. Key word again." Brooke yelled almost with tears in her eyes. "I was so sick and tired of everything."

"I'm sorry."

"Well some times sorry isn't enough." Brooke said as Landon and Shannon came running into the room.

"Daddy we ready." Shannon smiled.

"Ok."

"Hey where's my goodbye?" Brooke said putting her hands on her hips.

"Momma!" Allie smiled jumping into her mother's arms.

"Bye baby-girl." Brooke said hugging Allie. The saddest thing she had to go to in a long time. Who said the hardest time to say goodbye to your kids is when they go to college? This had to be by far the hardest thing Brooke did in a long time.

"Bye mommy." Landon and Shannon said each hugging one of Brooke's legs.

"Bye you two. Behave now? Got it?" Brooke said.

"We will mommy." Shannon said.

"Have fun." Brooke said as she watched them walk to Luke's car with tears falling down her cheeks. It was going to be a long weekend, but I guess it was something she had to get through.

_"I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry"_


	3. Far From Where We Started

_Disclaimer: The title is named after a song called What's The Use by Tyler Hilton (written for Chad & Sophia when they separated), and the chapter title and lyrics are a song called Money Honey by State Of Shock._

_Summary: She forgave him once. But what's the use of forgiving him again if she's not the only one hurting this time? Brucas. Future._

_Ok so there are two people I want to thank for helping me with this chapter- the lovely **Shannon, Angie** and **Brianna. **Shannon wrote some of this during study and changed the whole story around- but what can I say I heart my little Shanunu Monkey. Brianna help with the editing. She's good at all that stuff unlike me. Angie helped me get through so tough times and now she needed me and I was there. So this is to my girly. I have to say I love those Rano sisters_ **: **

**XXXXXX**

**What's The Use?**

**Chapter Three: Far From Where We Started**

"Brooke?"

"What?" Brooke said resting the phone on her shoulder and picking up a sick Allie into her arms. She was tired as hell. Allie being up all night with a cold didn't help too much.

"Hello to you too Brooke." Nathan laughed.

"Nate it's three in the morning. I've been up all night so far with Shannon running to the bathroom and Allie screaming. What in the world do you want?"

"Come get your husband Brooke. He's drunk off his ass."

"Almost ex-husband Nathan." Brooke corrected him. "And I can't come and get him."

"B, Haley's going to kill you and me if he wakes Bryn and Tory."

"If the girls are feeling better tomorrow I'll take them. If not then give them to Luke."

"Haley says she doesn't want to leave her kids with a drunkie." Nate said repeating his wife's words. As Brooke heard Shannon yell for her.

"Nathan I have to go. Shannon's screaming for me and I just got Allie back to sleep." Brooke laughed hanging up the phone.

"Mommy?" Shannon cried from the top of the stairs.

"It's ok Shanny." Brooke said placing a sleeping Allie on to the couch and walking up the stairs making sure not to step on the one the squeaks. "Come here princess."

"My tummy hurts." The tiny four-year-old said. Shannon was small for her age but the doctors say she's a perfectly fine little girl for being two months early.

"I know babe, but there's nothing I can do. Just rest your eyes and try to get some sleep." Brooke said rubbing her daughters' back.

"Momma!" Allie screamed waking up.

"Hold on Al." Brooke said placing a sleeping Shannon on her bed before running down to the couch where she had placed Allie. "I'm here pretty girl."

"Momma." Allie cried pulling at her ear like she always did when she was sick for reasons neither Brooke nor Lucas knew.

"I'm here. Shh. Baby girl calm down." Brooke said with a yawn. "Come on let's go lay in Mommy's bed."

"Mommy wakie wakie eggs and bakie!" Landon yelled running into Brooke's room early the next morning.

"Landy no yell." Shannon said climbing under the covers.

"But it eight."

"Already Baby boy?"

"Mommy I'm no baby!" Pouted Landon. He would always be her baby boy.

"I know bud." Brooke smiled. "Come lay down for a little bit Landon."

"No. Me not tired."

"Please Bud?"

"But mommy." Pouted the six-year-old.

"No pouting Landon. Girls you two can stay here and sleep ok?" Brooke said kissing each girls forehead before grabbing Landon and walking out of the room.

"Uncle Nathan called when you where sleeping mommy." Landon told Brooke.

XXXXX

"Lucas get your lazy ass up!" Haley yelled walking into the guest room that Lucas was sleeping in.

"Hales."

"No get up Luke. This is not you getting drunk and then showing up here at three in the morning. What the hell happened to the Luke everyone liked?"

"Hales not everyone likes me right now."

"Well get over it Luke. You did it to yourself. You going behind Brooke's back hurt your kids too."

"I know you don't have to yell about it too. Ok? My mom, you, Nate and everyone else is yelling at me. I'm tired of it. I made a mistake that ruined my whole world, is that not enough for everyone?"

"Mommy?" Bryn said. "Uncle Luke!"

"Hey Bryn." Lucas smiled at his niece.

"Bryn what's wrong?" Haley asked.

"Daddy and Jamie are trying to cook." Bryn giggled.

"Shoot." Haley whispered. Nathan was never ever a good cook; the most he could cook is probably toast- with almost burning it. Jamie on the other hand was just a dangerous seven-year-old who likes to get his hands on anything that could get him in trouble. "Bryn where's Tory?"

"She's laughing at them. There's flower all over." Bryn smiled again.

"Oh god. Come on Brynny lets go yell at them." Haley said grabbing the four-year-old, youngest out of the set of twin girls.

"But I stay with Uncle Luke."

"Uncle Luke will meet us upstairs soon." Haley said looking at Lucas who was still sitting up in the bed.

"Thanks Hales."

"Don't make this a nightly thing Luke."

"I won't." Lucas said sitting up.

**XXXXX**

"Mommy!" Shannon cried from the top of the stairs, the same spot she did form last night.

"Come down here Shan."

"I want daddy." The girl cried.

"Babe you know daddy can't come." Brooke said pulling the girl into her arms.

"Daddy said we could call him." Shannon said in between tears that where staining on her rosy red cheeks.

"Shannon."

"Mommy please I want my daddy."

"Ok go call him." Brooke said giving up running up the stairs to get Allie.

"Momma?" Allie smiled her goofy dimpled smile that melted Brooke's heart.

"Morning Pretty Girl."

"Daddy's coming! Daddy's coming!" Shannon and Landon screaming running into Brooke's bedroom.

"Dada!" Allie cheered.

"Guys go get dress. So when daddy comes you all look nice."

"Mommy my stomach still hurts." Shannon cried climbing on to her moms lap.

"Shh, I know Shan but there's nothing I can do. Just rest today ok? We'll have a pajama day. How about that?"

"Yes." Shannon smiled.

"Ok." Brooke smiled kissing the top of Shannon's head. She hated it when one of her kids was sick.

"Daddy!" Landon said as soon as the front door opened to Lucas standing on the other side.

"Hi buddy." Lucas laughed messing up Landon's raven brown hair.

"Dada!" Allie said wobbling over to Lucas with a huge grin on her cute cubby face.

"Hey my baby girl." Lucas smiled lifting the little girl into his arms. "You feeling better?"

"Dada." Allie said leaving a sloppy wet kiss on Lucas' forehead.

"I'll take that as a yes." Lucas laughed. "Where's your mommy?" Lucas asked as Allie pointed upstairs. "Let's go find Mommy and Shanny."

"Mommy?" Landon asked knocking on his mother's door.

"Come in Landy." Brooke said calling him by a nickname Shannon gave him when she was two because she couldn't pronounce Landon.

"Daddy's here." Landon shouted.

"Landon shhh. Shannon sleeping."

"Sorry."

"Brooke?"

"What Luke?"

"How's Shannon?" Lucas wonder. At least she's talking to him. That's a step up from last week.

"Allie and Landon watch some cartoons ok?" Brooke said walking out of the room so her little ones wouldn't hear her and Lucas screaming at each other.

"Ok mommy. Allie we watch power rangers!" Landon cheered going to channel eleven.

"Otay." Allie said sitting down right next to Landon after he helped her onto the bed like a good older brother.

"Luke I was up all night taking care of two sick kids and you where out drinking away the pain you caused to yourself."

"Brooke."

"No Luke. I'm sick and tired of all of this crap."

"Brooke."

"Leave again. This time don't come back." Brooke yelled with tears in her hazel-greenish eyes.

"Brooke come on just give me one more chance. That's all I need."

"I gave you one before and that did nothing. Now get the hell out of my house!"

"Daddy?" Shannon said walking out of Brooke's room.

"Shan go watch television with Landon and Allie for me." Brooke told her oldest daughter.

"Daddy I don't feel good." Shannon said just ignoring Brooke.

"Shanny, princess listen to your mom." Lucas said watching the girl stare right back at him.

"Daddy stay with me. You always do when I'm not feeling good."

"Princess I can't today."

"But." Shannon began to cry. "Daddy."

"Shannon Natalie Scott!" Brooke yelled, "Get into that room now."

"No!"

"Shannon I'm not going to tell you again."

"No." Shannon yelled stomping her foot on the top stair.

"That's it Shannon. Get your butt in your room now!" Brooke said running up the stairs straight to the four-year-old. "Get into that room!" Brooke yelled one more time picking up the girl and carrying her into her pink bedroom. "Shannon stay in this room until I come get you, got it?"

"Mommy?" Shannon cried. Brooke hated being like this but, she was angry with her almost ex-husband and Shannon was just making it worse.

"Yeah Princess?" Brooke said turning around halfway out of the door.

"I sorry."

"I know babe, but you need to listen to me, ok? Daddy and Mommy are going through a bad time right now, that's all."

"Ok." Shannon said sitting on her bed hugging her purple monkey she had since she was born.

"Brooke that was mean. She's four!" Lucas yelled.

"I know she's four Luke, but she needs to start listening to me once in a while." Brooke said. She was sick and tired of all the fighting going on in her life.

"I messed up and I know that Brooke. I'm not that stupid but I want you to forgive me. I just want things to go back to normal."

"What kind of normal? The kind that I was too dumb to notice my husband sleeping around with my best friend?"

"Brooke. You're not dumb."

"I want you out. I want you out of my life. Away from me, Landon, Shannon, Allie and the new baby." Brooke screamed not realizing what she said until she finished the sentence.

_As I'm staring through this fire,  
its to late to make you mine,  
so far from where we started so far from what we wanted  
and as both our worlds fall down,  
we get lost and we get found  
so far from where we started so far from what we wanted.  
I've made mistakes that I cant erase, I've made mistakes._


	4. Glycerine

_Disclaimer: The title is named after a song called **What's The Use** by Tyler Hilton (written for Chad & Sophia when they separated), and the chapter title and lyrics are a song called **Glycerine** by Bush_

_Summary: She forgave him once. But what's the use of forgiving him again if she's not the only one hurting this time? Brucas. Future._

_My Thank yous time: __brookenlucas4eva03, evergloweyes, oth234234, Liz, MarianaTeresia, Kimmers, Princesakarlita411, and xxdemonicvixenxx. Eight reviews? Oh I'm so happy. I went from three reviews, to five and now eight. Maybe even more this time?_

_Ok so there are some people I have to thank for this chapter (besides all you lovely reviewers). We the first one is two people- __**The Rano Sisters**__. I have to thank Brie and Shannon for all their help with whole chapter and story, __**Ash-face**__ and__** Anthony **__because they are the ones that tell me to shut up and write. Also __**Manda **__(moonman) for review every single one of my stories, which make me smile every time. _

**What's The Use?**

**Chapter Four: Glycerine**

"_I messed up and I know that Brooke. I'm not that stupid but I want you to forgive me. I just want things to go back to normal." _

"_What kind of normal? The kind that I was too dumb to notice my husband sleeping around with my best friend?" _

"_Brooke. You're not dumb."_

"_I want you out. I want you out of my life. Away from me, Landon, Shannon, Allie and the new baby." Brooke screamed not realizing what she said until she finished the sentence._

"What?" Lucas said.

"Shit. You weren't supposed to know that."

"How would I not Brooke?" Lucas yelled. "You're pregnant again and didn't tell me?"

"I thought you didn't need to know. For the loving God Luke, you cheated on my not once with my so-called best friend but twice or probably more knowing you two, with out me knowing. I did what I felt was the best thing to do."

"Maybe tell me! Did you ever think you would?"

"No cause as far as I know you and Peyton were going to run off and you wouldn't take care of the three you have now so why tell you about another one?" Brooke cried out.

"I would have Brooke. Don't you see me here now? I drove here as fast as I could when Landon and Shannon called me. I would do anything for my kids and you know that damn well."

"Then why haven't you done anything for me Luke? I need things too. I needed my husband there for a lot of things and where were you? Fucking Peyton.

"Brooke please don't bring her up in this."

"Why? You and her are the ones that ruined everything for us Luke. You made a choice of either her or me and you chose her. Now live with it."

"I never chose her Brooke. You made me."

"How I never told you to skip Landon's soccer game to go fuck her?"

"Brooke."

"No Luke. It hurt so bad to tell those three great kids that their dad did something really idiotic and wont live here anymore." Brooke cried.

"Mommy?"

"What's wrong Landon?" Brooke asked looking down at her son.

"Shanny falls."

"Crap." Brooke yelled walking right pass her son and made her way out side. "Shannon what happened?"

"I climb tree like Landy." Shannon cried.

"And you fell off and hurt your arm?" Brooke asked smiling, knowing at least she was going to be perfectly fine.

"It bleeding mommy. I need Dora." Shannon said hugging her mom as tight as she could. Dora is her favorite thing to put on when she got hurt- her favorite Dora the Explorer Band-aids.

"Shan it's not bleeding." Brooke laughed. "I don't think you need Dora."

"I want Dora!" pouted Shannon as Lucas came walking outside with Landon. "Daddy get me a Dora!"

"Shannon if mommy says you don't need a Dora then I don't think you need one." Lucas smiled at his little drama queen.

"But I need Dora." Shannon cried.

"Come on Shan. Let's go put Dora on the TV." Lucas said.

"Dada?" Allie said.

"Al how in the world did you get down those stairs?" Lucas asked.

"Walkie."

"You walked all the way down?" Lucas asked getting a nod in response. "Allie you could have fell."

"Big girl!"

"Oh my baby girl is growing up." Lucas smiled blowing butterfly kisses on Allie's tiny stomach.

Brooke just rolled her eyes at the site. As soon as Brooke kicked Lucas out of the house, he's been wanting to hanging out more with the 'family'. Something Brooke didn't like too much.

"I think it's time for daddy to leave butter cup." Brooke said.

"But mommy."

"No buts Shan. Go wash your hands and I'll cook some mac 'n' cheese for lunch."

"I don't want mac 'n' cheese mommy." Shannon pouted.

"Go Shan." Lucas said. He did miss his kids like crazy. Not being able to wake up in the middle of the night just to make sure they are all right or not being woken up really early on the weekends by them jumping on the bed- that he once shared with Brooke- hurt him a lot. Mostly cause now he knows he probably will never be able to be back as a family with his beautiful wife and three perfect kids.

"You're mean mommy." Shannon pouted walking into the bathroom.

"How she get down here?" Brooke asked noticing Allie who fell back to sleep in Lucas' arms.

"She climbed out of her crib and down the stairs." Lucas laughed. "She's some ambitious kid."

"That's a good thing." Brooke said with a small smile on her face as she took Allie from Lucas. "Come on Baby Girl I think it's time for you to get some sleep." Brooke smiled walking up the stairs, not before kissing Allie's messy hair.

"Brooke can we finish talking?" Lucas asked when she walked back down the stairs.

"What is there to talk about? You and your whore should just go run off together and make my life, right now, so much better."

"Brooke please." Lucas begged. "I would do anything to have everything back to normal. Anything."

"There's nothing you can do so just sign the damn papers Luke and move on." Brooke yelled. It's been two weeks since she gave him the papers and still he hasn't signed them.

"I don't want us over Brooke."

"There was no more us when it happened for the first time Lucas, get that threw your mind you did all this."

"Brooke!"

"Get the hell out of my life for good Luke." Brooke said with tears staining her cheeks as she watched her soon-to-be-ex-husband walk out of the front door slamming the door after him.

_Couldn't love you more  
you got a beautiful taste  
don't let the days go by  
could have been easier on you  
I couldn't change though I wanted to  
could have been easier by three  
our old friend fear and you and me  
glycerine  
don't let the days go by  
glycerine_


	5. Chapter 5!

_Disclaimer: The title is named after a song called **What's The Use** by Tyler Hilton (written for Chad & Sophia when they separated), and the chapter title and lyrics are a song called_

_Summary: She forgave him once. But what's the use of forgiving him again if she's not the only one hurting this time? Brucas. Future._

_Ok so there are some people I have to thank for this chapter (besides all you lovely reviewers). Well the first one is two people- __**The Rano Sisters**__, I have to thank Brie and Shannon for all their help with whole chapter and story, __**Ash-face**__ and__** Anthony **__because they are the ones that tell me to shut up and write._

_I want to also thank: __brookenlucas4eva03, Princesakarlita411, BDavis427, xoxgarrazwifyxox, MarianaTeresia, evergloweyes, and Kimmers for reviewing. I love you all!_

**What's The Use?**

**Chapter Five**

"Hales?" Brooke said over the phone to her best friend/almost ex-sister-in-law.

_"Hey Brooke, what's up?"_

"I was wondering if you'd mind watching Landon, Shannon and Allie for an hour or two. I have to go to the doctors."

_"I wouldn't mind Brooke, but I think you should let someone else do it. Like maybe Luke?"_

"Hales please don't bring him up."

_"Brooke come on he's your kids father. He has a right to be there."_

"I know that Hales, but he hurt me bad."

_"He hurt you bad B. Not Landon, Shannon or Allie. You're hurting them by not letting Lucas see them." Haley said._

"Fine. I'll call him. Thanks for no help at all Hales."

_"No problem Tigger." Haley laughed hanging up the phone._

"Luke?"

_"Hey Brooke. So you're finally going to talk to me now with out yelling?"_

"Don't start Lucas. I was just wondering if you will watch the kids since I have a doctors appointment at eleven?"

_"Sure. I'll be there at ten thirty." Lucas smiled._

"Thanks."

_"No need to thank me Brooke. They're my kids too." Lucas smiled again hanging up the phone._

"Guys guess who's coming to watch you while mommy goes out for a little bit?" Brooke smiled looking at her three kids who where sitting watching The Rugrats.

"Dada?" Allie smiled her cute dimpled smile.

"Of course Baby Girl." Brooke smiled hugging her daughter.

"Daddy actually gonna come?" Shannon said surprised.

"Yep Princess."

"Mommy shh! Rugrats is on." Landon pouted.

"Landy daddy coming."

"Shh!" Landon said again.

"Landon be nice." Brooke laughed. "Come on girls lets leave Landy alone and get you two dressed."

"Pretty?" Allie smiled.

"Of course."

"Bubble bath!" Shannon yelled.

"Go get your clothes on your bed Shan, I'll start the bath." Brooke laughed.

"Brooke? Girls? Landon?" Lucas said walking into the house an hour later.

"Daddy!" a wet girl said running down the stairs towards Lucas.

"Hey Princess."

"Mommy gave us a bubble bath." Shannon smiled.

"Shannon go get changed." Brooke yelled walking down the stairs with Allie in her arms, nicely dressed in a pink polka dot sundress.

"But mommy I like being naked. It feels goods." Shannon smirked.

"No more hanging out with Rachel for you. Now go change." Brooke laughed, her daughter the streakier.

"But I love Aunt Rachel." Shannon pouted.

"Princess just go get dressed." Lucas laughed.

"Dada." Allie smiled clapping her tiny hands together before reaching for Lucas.

"Hey baby girl." Lucas said kissing Allie's forehead before getting a sloppy wet kiss from Allie on each cheek. "You're a silly one."

"I knows." Allie laughed pinching Lucas' cheeks.

"Ouch."

"Dada boo-boo." Allie said leaving wet sloppy kisses where she pinched him moments before.

"Much better." Lucas smiled leaving butterfly kisses on his 'baby girl's' stomach.

"Dada no."

"If you say so Al."

"Daddy mommy made me put on clothes." Pouted Shannon as Lucas took a seat on the couch next to Landon who was still into The Rugrats too much to care what was going on around him.

"You look much better with them on Shanny."

"Shh!" Landon said putting his one finger over his lips- in the common sign for quiet.

"Landon be nice."

"I would but everyone is to loud in this family." Landon pouted.

"That they get from your mom." Lucas whispered.

"I heard that!" Brooke yelled slapping the back of Lucas' head.

"Ouch."

"Dada gots another boo-boo." Allie smiled with a little giggle escaping her lips.

"Bye Landon, be good." Brooke said kissing Landon's forehead before moving to Shannon and Allie. "Bye Princess. By Baby Girl." Brooke smiled kissing each girl on the forehead- just like she did to Landon. "Lucas hurt them and die."

"I won't." Lucas laughed as his soon to be ex-wife –in a matter of day's now- walking out the door.

"Daddy what we going to do?" Shannon said climbing on her fathers lap.

"What ever you guys want too."

"Really?"

"No make-up Shan." Lucas laughed. The last time Brooke and Haley took a 'We Need A Break Weekend' Shannon talked Lucas into letting her use Brooke's make-up. Not the best idea.

"But daddy it's fun."

"Dada. We make you girl." Allie smiled.

"Allie you and Shannon are not making me a girl." Lucas laughed. What was Brooke doing to his little girls?

"But you love us." Shannon said putting the infamous 'Davis' pout on her lips.

"I do Shannon, but there's no way you and Allie are turning me into a girl."

"Landy?" Allie asked.

"Or your brother."

"No fun." Pouted Allie.

"We'll find something to do Allie."

"Tea party daddy!" Shannon cheered jumping up and down.

"Cars is better." Landon pouted after the Rugrats was over.

"I agree with you on that buddy." Lucas smiled at his only son. "How about we go play outside?"

"Basketball!" Shannon and Landon screamed at the same time.

"Bally!" Allie laughed.

"I guess we are playing basketball." Lucas laughed. "Now you two go grab your coat and shoes."

"But daddy coats squeeze me." Shannon pouted.

"Then go grab your princess sweatshirt." Lucas said of a sweatshirt that when they first got back from Disney Shannon would not take off, something just like her mom use to do with his Keith's garage sweatshirt.

"Okay."

"I want it!" Allie pouted.

"We'll go find on in your big closet Al." Lucas said walking up the stairs

"Dat one."

"The pink one it is." Lucas laughed; his youngest daughter's whole closet is filled with pink clothes. Lucas put the sweatshirt on his daughter before walking down the stairs. "Shannon where's Landon?"

"He went out side already to get his basketball." Shannon answered waiting by the back door.

"Landon?" Lucas yelled running out side before looking into the pool to see his five-year-old fall into the pool after his ball.


	6. Baby, I Can Do Better

_Disclaimer: The title is named after a song called __**What's The Use**__ by Tyler Hilton (written for Chad & Sophia when they separated), and the chapter title and lyrics are a song called __**Stay Close, Don't Go**__ By Secondhand Serenade _

_Summary: She forgave him once. But what's the use of forgiving him again if she's not the only one hurting this time? Brucas. Future._

_Ok so there are some people I have to thank for this chapter (besides all you lovely reviewers). Well the first one is actually two people- __**The Rano Sisters**__; I have to thank Brie and Shannon for all their help with whole chapter and story, __**Ash-face**__ and__** Natalie **__because they are the ones that help me through my breakdown in this chapter._

_Now On To My Well-Needed Thank-Yous: __**Sophia-Chad, Brooke6404, xoxgarrazwifyxox, Princesakarlita411, Liz, WhiteRose0925, BDavis427 **and** James.Lafferty.Holic** for reviewing. I have to say I love you guys. TEN reviews! Let's keep it that way please?_

**What's The Use?**

**Chapter Six: Baby, I Can Do Better**

"_The pink one it is." Lucas laughed; his youngest daughter's whole closet is filled with pink clothes. Lucas put the sweatshirt on his daughter before walking down the stairs. "Shannon where's Landon?" _

"_He went out side already to get his basketball." Shannon answered waiting by the back door._

"_Landon?" Lucas yelled running out side before looking into the pool to see his five-year-old fall into the pool after his ball._

"Landon!" Lucas yelled running right into the water after Landon. "Come here." Lucas said pulling Landon out of the water.

"Daddy what's wrong with Landon?" A scared Shannon asked walking over to the pool where she knows not to go unless her mom or dad where outside.

"Shan run and grab me my cell phone please?"

"Okay."

"Fast Babe."

"Dada?"

"Allie go sit on the stairs." Lucas said picking up Landon and walking over to the steps hugging his son's lifeless body.

"Daddy momma's on the phone." Shannon smiled.

"Brooke?"

"_What the hell is going on there Lucas? Shannon called me crying." _

"Meet us at the hospital. Landon accidentally fell into the pool."

"_Luke."_

"Just meet us there." Lucas said hanging up the phone. "Shannon go get in my car now! Come here Allie." Lucas said putting Landon into the car before doing the same to Allie.

_**And don't you know my heart is open, oh,  
it's putting up the fight,  
and I've got this feeling,  
that everything's alright,  
and don't you see,  
I'm not the only one for you  
but you're the only one for me.**_

"Lucas what the hell happened?"

"I told him not to go outside yet so I can get Allie and Shannon's sweatshirts and shoes on first, well he wanted to show me his new ball and I guess it fell into the pool so he went in after it." Lucas sadly said. "He's still unconscious. The doctors are in there now."

"That's why you have to keep an eye on all of them all, not only two Luke." Brooke yelled. "I told you not to hurt them Lucas."

"I'm sorry okay?" Lucas begged. "It was an accident."

"An accident that almost killed Landon's life, he's laying unconscious cause of you Luke! Where is he? I want to see him?"

"Room 21." Lucas said looking at the ground.

"Where are the girls?" Brooke asked making sure they are ok too.

"With my mom." Lucas said still looking at his feet.

"Oh God." Brooke cried as she took a step into her only son's hospital room. "Baby boy what happened to you?"

"Brooke?"

"Get the hell away Lucas. I don't want to see you!"

"B come on I said I was sorry. I didn't know he went outside." Lucas begged. "Please just forgive me. For everything I did wrong."

"That's too many things Luke, to many for someone be forgiven for. You almost killed our son and you've been sleeping with Peyton! I can't forgive you. It just hurt to much."

"Please Brooke? Come on I know I made mistakes."

"And this is the worst one you ever did. Leave Lucas."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Well just get the hell out of this room. I can't look at you Luke."

"Brooke?" Karen asked knocking on the door.

"Karen why is all this shit happening to me now?"

"I don't know Brooke but what I do know is that he is trying to fix everything he messed up on." Karen said giving her daughter-in-law a hug. "Just maybe thing will get better if you learn to trust him again."

"He needs to earn it back and with this new thing happening I don't think I can do that."

"I know Brooke, but after all he is trying too."

"I know he is Karen but how do you forgive someone that caused so much damage?"

"Time Brooke. Time." Karen said hugging her trying to stop the tears falling.

"Momma?" Allie smiled walking into the room.

"Come here Allie Wallie." Brooke said putting a smile on her face to show she could be strong for Shannon and Allie.

"Landy okays?"

"Landon is fighting for it to be back to normal Babe."

"No more bally?"

"Not for a while Allie." Brooke frowned hugging Allie?

"Mommy?" Landon cried.

"I'm here baby boy." Brooke said hugging Landon tightly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I just wanted my ball like daddy's ball." Landon cried.

"I know Landon but next time tell daddy or me that it fell into the pool okay?"

"Okay mommy." Landon smiled.

"How are you baby boy?"

"I tired."

"Get some rest okay? You need it Buddy." Brooke said kissing his forehead before walking out of the door with Allie in her arms. "As for you Luke, I want you out of my life for good, not to mention Allie, Landon, Shannon- where ever that ball of energy right now- and the two new baby girls and your new son. Yep triplets Luke, thanks a lot that's just what we need to bring into this mess you made."

**Author's Note!**

_Hey peeps. I have some good news and bad news- bad news isn't that bad so don't worry. _

_Good News is I need your help with a name for the new baby girls and the boy! __**Isabella Rae, Karina Hope, **__or __**Clarissa Sage **__for the girls. __**Tristan Parker**__, __**Jeremy Colton, **__or __**Matthew Ayden. **__Three of my friends each gave me a name while we went to the library in Study. Now I don't know which two to pick for a girl and the one to pick for a boy so that's where all of you come in and help. _

_Now the bad news: My first final is Thursday and the rest don't start to next Thursday so I'll try to update the best I can since I'm busy from the day school ends to the day it begins. This weekend I'll be really busy cause my sis graduates high school on Saturday, but we have a graduation mass thingy for her on Friday. Plus on Sunday we are having a party. So I'll try. _


	7. Swinging Life Away

_Disclaimer: The title is named after a song called **What's The Use** by Tyler Hilton (written for Chad & Sophia when they separated), and the chapter title and lyrics are a song called **Swing Life Away** by Rise Against._

_Summary: She forgave him once. But what's the use of forgiving him again if she's not the only one hurting this time? Brucas. Future._

_My Lovely thank yous now! I have to say I love you guys tons and tons as of right now. **Brookenlucas4eva03, xoxgarrazwifyxox, Liz, Princesakarlita411, James.Lafferty.Holic, Lily106, brucasfan, ipodder, Brooke6404, MarianaTeresia, BrOoKe DaViS23** and **BDavis427 **for leaving me those lovely reviews. I got ten again! Partay!_

_**I just notice something inappropriate in one of the kid's names. Allie's initials spell A.S.S. haha. Okay this chapter I decided to skip ahead seven months making Brooke around 9 months pregnant. Just thought I give you a heads up. Yes I know the age for Allie doesn't match up but that's where I want her to be right now.**_

**What's The Use?**

**Chapter Seven: Swinging Life Away**

"_I know Landon but next time tell daddy or me that it fell into the pool okay?"_

"_Okay mommy." Landon smiled._

"_How are you baby boy?"_

"_I tired."_

"_Get some rest okay? You need it Buddy." Brooke said kissing his forehead before walking out of the door with Allie in her arms. "As for you Luke, I want you out of my life for good, not to mention Allie, Landon, Shannon- where ever that ball of energy right now- and the two new baby girls and your new son. Yep triplets Luke, thanks a lot that's just what we need to bring into this mess you made."_

_**Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up?  
Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck?  
Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost?**_

"Momma ups!" Allie grinned jumping on the bed.

"Allie please stop and get some more sleep." Brooke begged. Nine months pregnant with triplets is making Brooke exhausted.

"It's my birthday." Allie said. "I threes mommy!"

"My baby's three? That can't be."

"It is. I this much!" Allie said holding up three of her tiny fingers into her mom's face. "See."

"While I guess time just flies by." Brooke laughed tickling Allie's stomach.

"Momma time can't fly silly." Allie laughed, a laugh that mimic's her mothers perfectly.

"It's a saying Al."

"It's stupid."

"If you think so." Brooke said sitting up. She was on bed rest until tomorrow when she was set to go in to have the three new babies.

"Mommy Daddy's down stairs!" Shannon said running into Brooke's room before running right back out when she finished what she said.

"Dada!" Allie yelled running right after her older sister.

"Daddy!" Landon and Shannon yelled at the same time running straight into Lucas' arms.

"Hey you two. Where's the birthday girl?"

"I here dada!" Allie smiled standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Happy birthday Baby girl."

"Present?" Allie smirked.

"Allie Savannah Scott be nice." Brooke said walking slowly, more like waddling, down the stairs.

"Presents Please?" Allie asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Brooke aren't you supposed to be on bed rest?"

"With a six, four and now three-year-old they need me."

"Well you need to rest B. Go sit on the couch I'll take care of these three this morning."

"I can deal perfectly fine with them." Brooke snickered staring at him.

"Brooke you need to relax."

"You three upstairs now!" Brooke yelled watching them all stomp their way up them. "I need to relax, Lucas? I can't relax. I'm nine months pregnant with triplets who are kicking me in my ribs right now. I have to look after three hyperactive, I think, running around this house like crazy monkeys. While you, you live a normal life doing whatever you want whenever you want Luke. I can't take it!" Brooke cried.

"Brooke."

"No. I'm tired and in a lot of pain right now. I can't deal with you."

"Relax Brooke."

"I can't relax." Brooke said falling to her knees grabbing her stomach.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled running over to her.

"Help me Luke." Brooke cried. "Just for once help me."

"Okay." Lucas said running over to the phone and called nine-one-one.

**XXXXXX**

"Brooke?" Doctor Kims said walking into Brooke's hospital room.

"What's wrong with them?" Brooke asked know the minute the Doctor walked in with her head down something must have been wrong with the triplets.

"Their heart rates are dropping we want to do a immediate c-section."

"This can't be happening." Brooke said grabbing Lucas' hand. For once since almost a year ago she is happy to have him next to her.

"We need to do this Brooke. It's the only way we can guarantee that those babies stay alive."

"Brooke let them do it. I'll be there with you till the end." Lucas smiled kissing Brooke's forehead.

"Sure?" Brooke cried.

"Oh course B."

"Okay well I'll have the nurse come in as soon as possible to get you already." Dr. Kims smiled. "Just think in about and hour you'll have your new babies here."

"Oh crap." Brooke cried.

"It'll be okay Cheery just relax."

_**I'll show you mine, if you show me yours first.  
Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse.  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words**_

"Ok, Brooke right now you are going to feel a little pressure. Just breathe and try to relax." Doctor Kims said. "Relax Brooke." She repeated.

"You're doing good Brooke." Lucas said squeezing her hand.

"Baby A is out!" Doctor smiled. "It's a boy."

"That's Matthew Tristan." Brooke cried with a smile on her face as the little boy let out a loud yell. "With some set of lungs." Brooke laughed.

"Baby B is out!" The doctor smiled again showing the baby towards the newly parents as the little baby in the doctor's arms started to scream. "A girl."

"Clarissa Sage." Lucas smiled looking at the baby the doctor was showing them. Brooke, of course let him decided on the first girl and she got the second one, just like he named Shannon and she named Allie, but to Landon and now Matthew they where named by both parents. "She looks like you Brooke."

"Of course she does. After all Shannon does too, a little bite." Brooke laughed.

"Now Brooke, Lucas I don't want you two to worry but this one looks a little smaller then her brother and sister do." Doctor warned the parents. "Baby C is finally here. Another girl."

"This family is going to be over populated by girls." Lucas laughed.

"Hey, who's fault is that?" Brooke said putting a smirk on her face. "Now I get to name her."

"Nothing to extreme Brooke."

"Karina Isabelle." Brooke smiled say the name of now her youngest daughter. "Wait why are the other two screaming but not Karina?" Brooke said concered.

"She's a little young still, plus with her size is making it harder to breath on her own. We are helping her. Besides that, you two have in great healthy babies."

_**If love is a labor, I'll slave til the end.  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand.**_

_Authors Note: So what you guys think. I know where I'm going next but now I'm going to update my other stories until those get update this won't be. Sorry but I want to get those going. Another thing is that I combined some of the names cause they where tide and I liked them both to much. _


	8. I'm Going Out Of My Mind

_Disclaimer: The title is named after a song called __**What's The Use**__ by Tyler Hilton (written for Chad & Sophia when they separated), and the chapter title and lyrics are a song called __**For The Nights I Can't Remember**__ By Hedley. I just brought Hedley's CD and loved it. So check them out. _

_Summary: She forgave him once. But what's the use of forgiving him again if she's not the only one hurting this time? Brucas. Future._

_A few people to thank. __**Shannon**__ for helping me write this chapter, __**Brie **__and __**Brianna **__for helping me edit it, __**K-Harte **__for being their through my breakdown in study and marketing and finally __**Susie**__ for just plain helping me out through tones of drama going on right now. _

_**Now On To My Thank Yous! **__Onetreehillgirl066, Lily106, Princesakarlita411, Brooke6404, Bella, flipflopgal, MarianaTeresia, brookenlucas4eva03, BDavis427, BrOoKe DaViS23, reina123, moonman, and princetongirl for reviewing. Thirteen this time! Keep them coming. I love them all._

**This skips about six months a head. I know I skipped ahead last chapter too but it's what I have planed. Just two more chapters after this, I'm sad.**

**What's The Use?**

**Chapter Eight: I'm Going Out Of My Mind**

"Mommy." Allie complained.

"Al go play with Shannon please?" Brooke begged. Three six month olds keeps you busy.

"Mommy you said we could play." Allie cried as Brooke took Clarissa into her arms.

"I did?"

"Yep."

"I'm sorry babe." Brooke said. "But I'm really busy right now with Rissa."

"Can we send them back?" Pouted Allie.

"No Allie. Can you grab me Matthew's pacifier?"

"No!" Allie said running right out the back door.

"Allie Savannah Scott get your butt back into this house now." Brooke yelled as a loud piercing scream came rushing through the house. "Karina couldn't you just stay quiet?" Brooke laughed putting Clarissa into her crib, putting Matthew's pacifier into his mouth before picking up the baby of the bunch. "What's wrong baby girl?"

"Mom!" Landon yelled. At the age of seven now Landon, as he put it, was to old to be all lovey-dovey with his 'mommy'.

"Landon what's wrong now?" Brooke screamed back.

"Allie's trying to climb over the fence." Landon laughed.

"Landon call your dad. Okay? Tell him to go pick Shannon up at Kylie's house." Brooke yelled running towards the back door. "Allie Savannah Scott get your ass away from that fence." Right now Brooke didn't care if she cursed in front of the three-year-old.

"Not until we send them back." Allie cried.

"Allie come here." Brooke said sitting on the grass as she placed Karina next to her so the girl could crawl around.

"Mommy I don't like them."

"I know Al, but you'll like them soon. Just give them a chance baby doll." Brooke smiled.

"I like being baby."

"I know you do Allie, but you aren't the baby anymore. I want you to know this Al, no matter what you will be my baby doll." Brooke smiled.

_I see it in the way you would do  
When no one else could ever get through  
Holding back till I come around  
Time and time again you wait for me to comin'_

"Brooke? Allie? Karina?" Lucas asked walking out of the house with Matt and Clarissa in his arms and Shannon and Landon running out right in front of him.

"Daddy!" Allie screamed running straight into Lucas's legs.

"Hey baby doll." Lucas laughed.

"They evil!" Allie pouted.

"Daddy push!" Shannon yelled from the playground swing set he and Nathan put together one weekend a while ago.

"Go Luke. I got these three covered." Brooke smiled grabbing Karina before she crawled into a pill of dirt.

"Okay." Lucas smiled back. At least it's been better between them then a year ago when all they would do is yell. A smile can work for him, if it can get his ex-wife back.

"Daddy me toos." Allie smiled jumping into Lucas's arms.

"Okay."

"What are you two doing you crazy girls?" Brooke laughed when she noticed Clarissa and Karina crawling to the mud. "Can't you be like your brother?" Brooke asked looking over at Matthew who was enjoying just laying in the grass on his back.

"Daddy higher!" Shannon yelled.

"Shanny the swing can't go any higher. It'll break."

"I want it higher!" Shannon demanded in a tone that she had to have gotten from Brooke.

"Shannon I'm not pushing you higher."

"Landon get away from the pool." Brooke yelled.

"My ball fell in again." Landon complained.

"Okay." Brooke smiled standing up. "Come watch these three for a second okay?"

"K mom." Landon said running and sitting on the ground. Brooke doesn't know what it would be like if Landon didn't wake up. She doesn't want to think about that.

"Go play Landy." Brooke smiled hugging her son before watching him run away to the little basketball hoop set up in the backyard.

"Mommy." Shannon cried running right into Brooke's arms.

"Shan what happened?"

"Daddy won't push me high but he pushing Allie higher."

"Shannon it's probably for a good reason." Brooke smiled looking at her ex-husband pushing their middle daughter.

"I don't like it." The five-year-old complained. "He likes Allie better."

"No babe. We love all of you the same."

"No!" Shannon said running inside.

"That girl is going to kill us when she is a teenager." Brooke laughed.

"Great just what the world needs another version of a high school-er Brooke Davis." Lucas joked.

"Hey! I wasn't that bad."

"Right." Lucas laughed getting hit in the back of the head by Brooke's hand. "Karina get away from the mud."

"She's not going to listen to you I hope you know." Brooke smirked picking up the baby and the smallest out of the triplets.

_And I do wanna love you  
If you see me running back  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time_

"Movie night mommy!" Shannon smiled. She got over her little hissy fit from this afternoon and was now back to her normal cheery self.

"Movie night?" Brooke asked Lucas. She for once missed him around the house. Six kids only and no adults to talk to is pretty annoying sometimes.

"Sure." Lucas smiled.

"Daddy you staying?" Allie asked.

"Just for the movie Al. Then I'm going to my house." Lucas said with a frown.

"I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave either Al, but I won't leave until you are a sleep. How about that?"

"Okay." Allie said resting her head on her dad's shoulder. "I love you daddy."

"I love you to Al." Lucas smiled kissing Allie's messy head of hair. "If you're tired babe go to sleep."

"I don't want to cause then you leave me." Allie cried.

"I could never leave you."

"Then how could you leave mommy?" Allie cried which made Brooke chock on the popcorn she was eating.

"Allie I had no choice."

"Yes you did. You didn't need to leave us." Allie cried more climbing off her dad's chest and right into her mom's arms.

"Allie calm down a little." Brooke said rubbing her daughter's back.

"I don't want daddy to leave us mommy."

"Daddy leaves us?" Shannon said sadly.

"I'm not going anywhere right now."

"But tonight you no here." Allie said.

"They are being big babies." Landon laughed.

"Landon stop it." Brooke warned him.

"Girls I'll be here as soon as you call me." Lucas said pulling Shannon into his arms. He hated himself for the pain he caused his family, all because he was being stupid.

"I don't want to have to call you daddy. I want you to come home."

"I wish I could come home Shannon but I can't. Mommy and I have to get better first."

"Mommy and you sick?" Allie asked.

"No babe, we are just going threw some hard times okay?" Brooke answered brushing her curly chocolate brown hair out of her eyes. "It has nothing to do with any of you guys. Not Landon, not Shannon, not Allie, Not Matthew, Clarissa or Karina. It's none of your fault. I don't want any of you to think that."

"But daddy never here." Pouted Shannon.

"I can be here whenever you want me too. All you have to do is call me Shan."

"I want you here always." Shannon pouted.

"Me too." Allie smiled a bit

"Me three." Landon said following his younger sisters.

"I want to stay here too but mommy and me need a little space."

"It's been a year daddy." Shannon pointed out.

"I know things are moving slow." Lucas said looking at Brooke for help.

"Okay it's bed time for you three." Brooke smiled lifting Allie into her arms.

"Mommy it's early."

"Al it's nine. That means bed time." Brooke said walking up the stairs. "No screaming this time. Karina, Matt and Rissa are sleeping."

"I don't want to go to bed!" Shannon screamed running up and down the hallway.

"Shannon Natalie Scott!" Brooke said in a demanding tone.

"Yes mommy?" Shannon smirked as a screamed came rushing threw the upstairs of the house.

"Good going Shannon. Get your but into that room right now." Brooke yelled rushing into the triplet's room. "Karina why is it always you crying?" Brooke smiled lifting the girl into her arms. "Shh! Mommy's here." Brooke said getting a tiny smile. "That's my baby girl."

"Daddy mommy mean." Shannon cried into Lucas' arms.

"Shannon what happened?"

"Mommy yelled at me. Daddy I want to go with you." Shannon screamed.

"Shannon she probably yelled at you for not listening. I'm sorry babe but you have to stay here with mommy."

"Why can't I stay with you?" Shannon asked as Lucas walked into her room with Shannon in his arms.

"Because this is your home Shanny. Now lets get you into bed. Allie!" Lucas yelled as Allie came running into the bedroom she now shares with Shannon. "Hop into bed."

"Night daddy." Both girls answered.

"Night my girls. I love you." Lucas smiled kissing both of them before walking out the door and turning off the lights.

"I love you too." Shannon and Allie said at the same time before falling to sleep.

"Girls in bed?" Brooke asked walking into the hallway with Karina in her arms.

"Yep sound asleep. How about Landon?"

"He should be asleep soon. He's watching Rugrat's, like always." Brooke smirked.

"Can we talk?" Lucas asked.

"Sure." Brooke said unsurely.

"I want to come home Brooke. I miss being here; I miss see those kids always and whenever I want. I hate it."

"I don't know Luke."

"Brooke I know I hurt you but you need to forgive me sometime."

"It take's time Lucas."

"A year isn't enough?"

"I don't know. I can't trust you anymore. You ruined everything for me."

"I want to earn it back B. I'll do anything to get that back."

"I don't think I can give it back to you Lucas. You lost that as soon as you slept with Peyton." Brooke yelled.

"Please Brooke." Lucas begged.

"Slowly." Was all Brooke said before giving Lucas a kiss that she has been wanting to give him for a while.

_And what if I never said to you I was dynamite  
And what if I never told you I'm afraid to cry  
What if I never let you down  
And said I'm sorry for the nights I can't remember  
What if I never said to you I would try_


	9. The Best Days

_Disclaimer: The title is named after a song called __**What's The Use**__ by Tyler Hilton (written for Chad & Sophia when they separated), and the chapter title and lyrics are a song called __**Everyday**__ By High School Musical Two._

_Summary: She forgave him once. But what's the use of forgiving him again if she's not the only one hurting this time? Brucas. Future._

_A few people to thank. __**Shannon**__ for helping me write this chapter, __**Brie **__and __**Brianna **__for helping me edit it, __**K-Harte **__for being their through my breakdown in study and marketing and finally __**Susie**__ for just plain helping me out through tones of drama going on right now. _

_Big thank yous too:_ _reina123, brookenlucas4eva03, onetreehillgirl066, princetongirl, BrOoKe DaViS23, BDavis427, flipflopgal, James.Lafferty.Holic, Princesakarlita411, Lily106, and Liz for reviewing. Eleven Reviews This Time! Keep them up for this story ._

_**Okay so I said to everyone the chapter after this one was going to be the last but as I wrote this one it just seemed to be ending better then how I planed to end it. Anyway I'm sorry but this story is now officially over. It's sad. **_

**What's The Use?**

**Chapter Nine: Best Days**

"Karina and Clarissa let's go and stop the fighting." Brooke yelled. It's been a long ten years since the triplets where born, and eight and a half years since Brooke and Lucas got back together.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Oh god I can't be doing this again." Brooke said walking back and forth around the room._

"_Brooke breathe." Haley laughed. "You did this once, I think you could do it again." _

"_I not like you Hales, I can't get married twice in one year. "_

"_Mommy pretty!" Allie smiled. _

"_So are you my little pretty girl." Brooke smiled kissing Allie's curly hair._

"_Mom!" Eight-year-old Landon yelled walking into the room._

"_Landy what's wrong?" _

"_Shannon won't leave me alone!" _

"_Shannon leave Landon alone, Landon you should be with your father."_

"_It's boring in there and Matt won't leave me alone." Landon complained._

"_Landon stop the complaining and go." Brooke laughed playing with the beautiful white Cinderella dress._

"_Brooke stop it now." Haley laughed._

"_I can't go threw with this." Brooke said._

"_Momma?" Clarissa said wabbaling over to her mother from where her and Karina where playing with there toys._

"_Come here Riss." Brooke smiled putting her arms out for her one-and-a-half-year-old daughter._

"_Mommy pretty right Rissy?" Shannon smiled. "Me pretty flower girl." _

"_Momma!" Clarissa smiled clapping her tiny hands together._

"_You all look pretty. Very pretty." Brooke said with a smile. _

"_I prettier!" Allie smiled proudly. _

"_Are Not!" _

"_Are Too!" _

"_Allie and Shannon you both are the prettiest. Okay now stop the fighting." Brooke begged. _

"_Mommy." Allie and Shannon pouted at the same time. _

"_Girls." Brooke said copying them._

"_Momma!" Karina cried from where she was on the floor. She had to at least have some attention on her or else she would cry._

"_What's wrong Baby Girl?" Brooke laughed lifting Karina into her arms._

"_Momma." The brunette smiled._

"_Of course you just want attention just like Allie used to do." Brooke laughed. _

-**END FLASHBACK-**

"Mom can't we each have our own room. Matt and Landon have their own." Clarissa complained.

"Riss not now, please?"

"That's cause they like us better." Matthew smirked.

"Matthew cut it out." Lucas said walking down the stairs with the three-year-old and the five-year-old walking next to him, surprises to the Scott's in his arms.

"Daddy?" Karina smiled doing the puppy eyes to Lucas.

"Oh God this isn't good." Lucas laughed to himself. "What do you want now Kar?"

"Can I please, pretty please?"

"Get with it Karina." Lucas laughed.

"Can I go to the mall with Meredith?" Karina asked with a smile.

"Karina Isabelle Scott I said no already." Brooke yelled.

"Mom come on."

"Yeah mommy." Henry Lucas Scott smiled from his father's arms. The baby surprise of the Scott's, at three-years-old it was true to say that he was going to look exactly like Lucas, but except for the dimpled smile his mother gave to him.

"Yeah please Mommy. We can play with her stuff if she goes." Five-year-old Jeffery smirked evilly. Jeffery William Scott. The wild child of the boys, he likes to climb and destroy anything he can get his hands on. Born exactly nine months after Brooke and Lucas decided they needed a little vacation from six kids.

"Stay away from my things Annoying One." Karina yelled.

"Mine too!" Clarissa yelled, for once agreeing with her sister.

"Guys you're supposed to be on our side." Lucas sadly said.

"But I don't know?" Henry said confused.

"Keep your mouth shut dummy." Jeffery laughed.

"Jeffery William Scott."

"Mommy he makes himself sound dumb." Jeff pouted, he never really like when Brooke or Lucas (or maybe even the seven siblings he does have) yell his name.

"Daddy!" Henry cried into Lucas' arms.

"Jeff say your sorry now!"

"I not sorry." Jeff smirked, looking exactly like his mother at that moment.

"Timeout now." Lucas said pointing to a little rug in the corner of the kitchen labeled by all the kids, the timeout rug.

"I hate you daddy!" Pouted Jeffery as he made his way to the rug, stomping all the way.

"Don't try so hard, you might hurt yourself Shan." Allie smirked walking down the stairs.

"Bitch!" Fourteen and a half year old Shannon yelled.

"Shannon watch the language!" Lucas yelled.

"But come on she's being a jerk."

"Shan." Brooke said looking over at her daughter as she placed things on the kitchen table for breakfast. "Allie be nice and quite the picking on everyone just cause we're not letting you go to so and so's party."

"Grr! This family is so annoying!" Allie yelled taking a seat at one of the bar stools lined up at the kitchen counter picking at the fruit in the bowel.

"Al stop we're having breakfast soon."

"Morning Momma." Henry smiled jumping from Lucas' arms to his mothers.

"Morning Baby Boy." Brooke smiled, a smile that matched her son's right down to those two cute little dimples on either side of his face. "Breakfast is served."

"Morning you." Lucas laughed kissing Brooke on the lips. It was rare for a time that they could actually talk to each other; after all they are the parents of very busy eight kids.

"Morning. Landon let's go!" Brooke yelled.

"Cheery there is no way you are going to get an seventeen-year-old up before eight on a Saturday."

"He sleep's to much."

"He's a teenager." Lucas laughed. "Just let him be."

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Jeff, baby don't eat the sand." Brooke laughed as she wiped the sand out of the one-year-olds hand._

"_Yummy." Jeff laughed._

"_Babe. You don't eat the sand."_

"_Momma some?" Jeffery laughed giving some to Brooke._

"_No thank you. Now please stop eating the sand." _

"_It good."_

"_I give up." Brooke laughed._

"_Mommy." Clarissa laughed running over to Brooke._

"_What babe?" _

"_Hide me daddy tickling us." _

"_Really?"_

"_Mommy shh! He is going to find me." _

"_To bad he's coming this way Riss. Go run." Brooke yelled as Clarissa, or known as Riss most of the time, listened and ran away._

"_Why in the world is he eating sand?"_

"_I don't know why that boy does the things he does." Brooke laughed._

"_Well I better get back to chasing them around." _

"_Oh god." Brooke said when she saw Allie push Karina down in the sand._

"_Mommy." Cried Karina when she ran over to Brooke and Lucas._

"_I'll deal with it. Go chase Riss around."_

"_Ok." _

"_Babe what happened?" _

"_Allie pushed me down." _

"_Kar calm down ok?" _

"_Ok." The girl said as Brooke wiped the tears away._

"_Allie get over here right now."_

"_What mommy?" the eight-year-old asked running over to Brooke and Haley._

"_You know what Allie."_

"_I do?" questioned Allie._

"_Oh yes you do. Now tell me why'd you push Rissa?" _

"_Cause she's a meanie poo." Clarissa said._

"_Clarissa."_

"_Cause she was being mean." Allie pouted._

"_That doesn't mean you touch anyone. Now say your sorry and go help Karina tickle daddy." Brooke said before Allie and Clarissa said goodbye and they ran off after Luke._

"_Cheery help me." Lucas screamed from where he got pulled down to the sand by Shannon, Allie, Matthew, Clarissa and Karina. Landon on the other hand was out surfing._

"_Come on baby boy we got to go save daddy." Brooke laughed picking up Nathan and walking over to Lucas and the rest of their bunch._

"_Pretty Girl help."_

"_I don't think I want to." _

"_Please." _

"_Fine. Kids get off of him. Go do something" _

"_Mom you ruin the fun." Shannon said with a pout._

"_Go run around." Lucas laughed._

"_Dada yummy." Jeffery laughed taking some of the sand off of Lucas._

"_There's something wrong with that boy." _

"_You think I just figured that out?" Brooke laughed._

**-End Flashback-**

"Oh I miss the days when they where all little." Brooke sadly said. Her kids were growing up way to fast for Brooke's liking.

"Of course. Not all of them can talk." Lucas laughed.

"That's a pretty good thing." Brooke laughed along looking at the table where the seven youngest where sitting laughing together, actually only five – Karina and Clarissa where still mad at one thing or another.

"Momma can I gets outs now?" Jeffery asked with a cute little dimpled smile on his face from the corner of the kitchen.

"Promise not to call any one a dummy?"

"But he was one!" Jeff stated.

"Jeffery."

"Fine I won't call anyone a dummy even if they are one." Jeffery cried.

"Jeffery stop with the tears." Brooke laughed. The fake tears thing was getting old.

"Doesn't anyone stay quiet in this house?" Landon complained walking down the stairs.

"Landy!" Henry smiled running over to his older brother.

"Hey annoying one." Landon smirked picking up his younger brother.

"Landon be nice." Lucas said taking a seat at the head of the kitchen table.

"Daddy I am annoying." Henry giggled.

"See." Landon laughed.

"Guys just come eat." Brooke said with a proud smile on her face.

"Get away from me!" Shannon yelled again.

"Shan you complain more then your mom and that's sad." Lucas said getting slapped in the back of the head by Brooke's hand.

"Tell her to stay away from me or maybe just finish the attic like you promised." Shannon pointed out.

"Hey I want the attic!" Karina yelled.

"No one is getting the attic!" Lucas said. "Your mother and me decided that no one is getting the attic!"

"But come on Dad you promised me." Shannon pouted.

"Shannon we didn't promise anything." Brooke pointed out. All of the older kids have been begging for them to fix up and finish the attic or the basement so at least two kids had their own room. Brooke being the mom she is wouldn't let that happen. No way are any of her kids living in the basement or the attic.

"I hate this family. It's so unfair. Why don't Landon and Matt have to share? That's just plane unfair. I have to share with the brat."

"Shannon! Enough is enough. Drop the basement and attic rooms. Okay?" Lucas said.

"It's unfair!"

"It kind of is Dad." Clarissa pointed out. "Why do the boys each get their own rooms and we have to share?"

"Guys we settled this when we moved here. Allie and Shannon are sharing and Karina and Riss you're sharing and that's finally."

"We get attic?" Jeffery smiled goofy.

"Yeahs!" Henry said following his brother not really knowing what he was talking about.

"No way are my babies sleeping in that attic." Brooke said sternly.

"Big boys!" Henry smiled throwing his cheerios in the air.

"Welcome to the best days ever." Lucas smiled whispering into Brooke ears.

"Nothing could ever get better then this."

_Everyday  
Of our lives,  
Wanna find you there,  
Wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run  
While we're young  
And keep the faith  
Everyday  
From right now,  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand  
Together we  
Will celebrate,  
Celebrate  
Oh, everyday  
_

**X-X-X-X-X**

**So I need your help. I have a new story out and I got two on my mind that I really want too write. All I need to have you do is tell me if you will read it please. **

**1. In The Arms Of The Angels:** Haley and Nathan Scott had the perfect marriage, three beautiful daughters and everything they could ever wish for. One day Haley get devastating news and Nathan has to go and fight in the army. What happens to the perfect family with everything starts to fall? Who will be there to help their three beautiful daughters?

**2. ****Cliftdiving**:It Was The Promise Of Summer, We Sealed It With A Kiss, Let's Hope We Do Things Proper. How Did We Get To This? Brooke and Lucas promise the same thing every summer since they were pre-teens, they will stay together forever. But somehow those promise never really stay true, parents who hate each other, siblings who hate each other. Sneaking around is never the best idea.


End file.
